AELITA Y ODD
by AeLiTA HoOpER
Summary: Aelita se va a madrid , jeremy esta muy triste y odd descubre nuevos sentimientos ODD X AE y Y X U, J X J
1. Chapter 1

Por fin los chicos derrotan a XANA, pero ay un problema Hooper decide a llevarse a Aelita a Madrid porque le avían ofrecido trabajo a ahí, Aelita no quieres irse, pero se queda callada, porque sus amigos no se enteren...

Hooper: Aelita esta lista q mañana nos vamos a Madrid

Aelita si papa claro

Sissi q escucha esto les va a decir alos demas, Yumi se altera al enterarse y va al caurto de Aelita, Ulrich y los demás la siguen

Yumi: Aelita !

Aelita: Si yumi?

Yumi: Tu no te puedes ir de Francia , no ahora porfavor aelita noo...

Ulrich: Es verdad aelita paq te vas alli si aqui tienes a unos amix super vacanes q te queremos no jeremy?

Odd: Aelita porfavor no te vayas sino quien se reira d emis chistes?

Jeremy en una esquina callado y sin moverse

Aelita: Xicos no puedoa cer nada a mi papa le ofrecieron trabajo en Madrid y no ay nada q acer

Hooper: Tiene razon ademas España es en donde naci eso em ayudara a recordar muxo mejor lo q paso antes d el ataque de xana

Yumi jala a Jeremy acia afuera y en una voz un poco ironica le dice

Yumi: Jeremy q te pasa no vas adecir nada , profavor reacciona , se van a lelavr a tu amada y tu te quedas callado, yo se qtu lo convenseras , jeremy porfavor abla con el nod ejes q se lleven a aelita , jeremy repsonde...

Odd(en al abitacion): UUU, miren me enkanta cuando yumi actua de esa manera tan madura y abla con jer

Ulrich: si ami tambm

Aelita : q?

Odd: ya callense dejen escuchar

Jeremy: Yumi tu mas q nadie sabe no puedo acer nada mas entioende?

Yumi: Asi claro entonces permitiras q se valla y junto con ella las noxes q te desvelabas con ella nuestro sufrieminto Jeremy porfavor no te quedes callado

Jeremy: ok , ok pero no grites, no me averguenses ok?

Yumi: Weno jer ahora quero q entres a ese cuarto q te enfrentes a hooper y q recuperes a aelita ok:S

Odd: ya vulevan q ya vienen!

Ulrich: si calro odd como a ti andie te ve?

Aelita: grax ulrich por acerme reir

Hooper: Weno hijita te dejo solapa q alistes tus cosas

Aelita :Claro papa, ya lo arreglo

Y justo caundo Hooper iba a salir d ela avitacion Jeremy se para en frente de el y le dice(no saben el esfuerzo q tuvo q acer)

Jer: SR , Le ruego porfavor favor q nos e lelve a AELITA ella es lo unico q tengo , ala persona q le di todo mi tiempo, con quien me amnecia solo porp busacr ese amldito virus, no se lleve porfavor sr(y en un tomo muy dramtico)no se lleve a la persona a quien yo ... yo ... a.. m...o (Tons Ulrich le tioro un palmazo y le dijo :ya dilo? q me aburro)

A la persona a quien yo amo!

Odd: En unn tono muy ironico dijo: Uff ASTA Q PORFIN LO DIJO?

Yumi: muy bm jeremy

Todos se quedan boquiabierta(pot todos me refiero a hooper y aelita )

Aelita tenia ganas de llorar , ps quien no si el xico q 100pre a amado se le declaro, y Hooper nod ijo nada y siguio su camino luego murmuro:Nadie va adejar q vaya con aelita a madrid ... perdoname ... aelita

Aelita continuo llorando de felicidad y tristeza

Jeremi se sentia avergonzado y salio corriendo acia su cuarto ¿q iria a buscar?

Odd: wuau asta q porfin no aelita?... Odd la vio triste se acerco a aella y le dijo: q te pasa PRINCESA! pork lloras , ay algo estupido verdad ?

Pero piensa q aunque te vayas , nada ni nadie opodra separa nuestra amistad q nosotros 100pre pensaremos en ti q 100pre estaras en nuestros corazones

Al momento q la abrazo ella paro de llorar

Ulrich: UUUU odd not e concoia lo cursi ... peroe s cierto Aelita

Yumi: si amiga

Y todos se abrazaron

Depronto entro Hooper ala avitaciond aelita y le dijo q el vuelo se adelantaria para hoy en al noche

Aelita se sintio d elo peor se rompio en llanto,y abrazo a todos sus amigos

PERO Q CORAZON AMS DURO EL DE HOOEPR NO?

Jeremy q fue a su habitacion para traer un regalo a aelita , no sabia nada , en cuanto volvio al cuarto les pregunto y pork no em invitaron para el abarzo?

Yumi y Ulrich le dijeiron en coro mientras Odd seguia abrazando a Aelita: Aelita... Aelita ..se .. va hoy!

Jeremy se puso a llorar y se metio el regalo al bolsillo, al mismo timpo miraba a Odd abrazar a aelita .. epro el comprendia

Pasaron als horas ya era hoar de partida, Lo malo era q ese dia era el dia enq ,los padres tenain q ir a visitar as us hijos al internado KADIC

Aelita ya estaba con sus maletas parada en el patio del campus Hooper la esperaba tabm con sus maletas,

Ulrich y Odd q estaban con sus apdres los hicieron a un aldo y se fueron en AELITA , YuMI iso lo mismo, Jeremy como bm niño educacdo no pudo acer lso mismo ya q sentia verguenza con su padres, pero Yumi lo jalo del barzo y se fueron los 2 en aelita

Yumi, Ulrich ,odd y jeremy abrazaron a AELITA, y le dieron cada uno un regalo

Yumi le dio una puslera rosada, Ulrich le dio un diario rosa para q escriba y ODD le dio un calido y fuerte abrazo y tambm le regalo una cinta para el cabello junto con unso aretes y colalr rosa, (PARA SU WENA SUERTE AELITA YA TENIA EL PERLO LARGO)

Jeremyse dirigia en aelita para darle su regalo depronto ella lo jalo y enfrente de su padre lo beso(para la mala suerte de jer sus padres tabm lo viweron)el beso q se dieron fue largo y profundo

Jeremy jalo a aelita asia sua cuarto ya q queria estar a solas con ella meintras tanto Hooper q esatba sorprendido por loq iso su hija se kedo con ODD, Ulrich y Yumi.

YA EN LA ABITACION JEREMY

Aelita: pero pa q me tragistes aqui?

Jeremy sacando una pekeña cajita d esu bolsillo le dijo: Solo te keria dar este regalo

Aelita se sorprendio y abrio el regalo de jeremy ydijo: JER GRACIAS ES MUY LINDO ESTE COLLAR TE DEBE DE ABER COSTADO(EN REALIDAD ERA UN COLLAR SIMPLE Y ERA VERDE ESMERALDA (PERO NO MAS LINDO Q EL DE ODD))

Jer: quiero q agamos una promesa

Aelita: Dime jer pero primero dejame

MMM Y LO BESO DEVUELTA

jER:

AELITA, ESTE COLLAR SIGNIFICA NUESTRO AMOR Q TENEMOS PERO KIERO Q AGAMOS UNA PROMESA:

Q CUANDO CUALQUIERA D E LSO DOS ENCUENTRE A OTRA PERSONA SE LO DIGA AL OTRO , Y SI TU EN MADRID ENCUENTRAS A ESA PERSONA ME DEVUELVES EL COLLAR Y YO TE DEVOLVERE LA LAPTOR Q TU EM DISTES!

AELITA: aunque creo q eso fuera imposible loa re te lo prometo jeremy!

Aelita se fue a Madrid , ya en el avion se rompio en llanto de nuevo Hooepr con una sonrisa le dijo: NO TE PROCUPES AELITA Q EN MADRID TENDRAS NUEVOS AMIGOS

(en realidad fue uan tonteria lñoq dijo )

Aelita subio al avion y se fue

Aelita y hooper estaban en el aeropuerto punto de partir cuando 5 chicos trataban de burlar a la seguridad para entrar, Aelita con lagrimas en los ojos tan solo los observaba y ñ rogaba a su padre q los dejara pasar, Hooper hacia oídos sordos a la petición de Aelita y tan solo subieron cuando estaban a punto de subir al avión. Aelita escucho un grito desesperado de 2 chicos y una chica de pronto ella volteo y vio a Odd, jeremy y yumi llorando diciéndole chau, y ella se pegunta y ulrich?(No se preocupen q él estaba peleando con los guardias) Aelita voltio y le dijo con una voz desesperada: CHAU AMIGOS NUNCA LOS OLVIDARE, de pronto se escucho un ruido muy fuerte en una cabina y se escucho un grito CUIDATE MUXO AELITA!(Quién era ? PS ulrich, PS es q él estaba pelando con los guardias jaja. Aelita se rompió en llanto quiso ir en sus amigos pero Hooper la detuvo, así Hooper y Aelita subieron al avión

Los chicos se quedaron llorando y Yumi pregunto oigan creo q nuestros padres nos están esperando no, es mejor q vayamos sino la q nos espera

Ulrich estas bm?

Ulrich: Claro yumi no ven q 5 guardias me pegaron

Odd : no soporto ver a ulrich y se echo a reír, ay losiento ULRICH es q mírate ahora q dirán nuestros padres?

JEREMY: vamonos ya es tarde

Yumi: calma jeremy tú sabes q Aelita volverá muy pronto

Odd: eso espero: S: S

Ulrich: Odd cállate OK?

LOS CHIKOS VOLVIERON A KADIC PEO SE DIERON CON AL SORPRESA Q SUS PADRES MAS EL DIRECTOR DELAMAS LOS ESPERABAN, LA MADRE DE ULRICH CORRIO A PREGUNTARLE

MAMA DE ULRICH: pero ulrich q te paso? Por k estas así?

EL DIRECTOR DELMAS L ES DIJO A LOS PADRES: señores Belpoa , Della Robbia, Stern , Ishiyama ahora si pueden ver como son sus hijos de atrevidos e malcriados L, miren como se dieron el atrevimiento de salir del campus y llegar a esta hora

ENTONCES EL PADRE DE ODD LO INTERUMMPIO Y LE DIJO: Directo pero si usted le dio la tarde libre dígame acaso ellos no tiene derecho salir y si lo hicieron debió ser por un motivo verdad chicos?

Chicos. Sí

Odd: si papá nosotros solo fuimos a despedir a Aelita al aeropuerto y nada mas

Padre d Odd. Ve director no hicieron nada malo?

EL DIRECTOR SE QUEDO CALLADO Y DESPUÉS D EUN RATO LES DIJO: bueno ahora por 3 meses va hacer una responsabilidad suya él cuidarlos así q asta luego

Los padres de YUMI le preguntan a su hija:

Pero yumi como has podido irte así nada mas del campus nisiquiera nos avisastes?de seguro si no hubiese sido por la intromisión del SR. DELLA ROBBIA los hubiesen suspendido y asta expulsados

Los padres de ulrich: claro tiene razón, gracias señor

Padre de Odd: nada q ver solo lo ise porque o confió en estos niños y sé q son incapaces de hacer algo malo verdad odd?  
Odd: claro papá somos incapaces verdad chicos?

Y ULRICH, YUMI Y ODD SE RIERON

ODD: y a todo esto donde esta Jeremy?

Señor Tadeo Ishiyama: PS se fue con sus padres a su habitación

Yumi: bueno señores Della Robbia y Stern me tendrán q disculpar pero me voy a robar a sus hijos un ratito ok ?  
Y YUMI, ULRICH Y ODD SE FUERON AL CUARTO DE JEREMY

Padre de Odd: señores quieren ir por un poco de café mientras esperamos?

Mama de yumi: claro vamonos a mi casa así podremos tomar café

Papas: ok

LOS CHIKOS CORRIERON A LA AHABITACIOND E JER DE PRONTO SE ENCONTRARON CON UAN ESCENA DRAMATICA JEREMY ESTABA LLORANDO EN LOS BARZOS DE SU MADRE POR AELITA MIENTRAS SU PADRE LE DECIA: no te preocupes jeremy volverá si ella te quiere volverá

MAMA DE JER: Claro hijito solo deja de llorar, sí mi pequeñito?

Jeremy: esta bm

SE SECO LAS LAGRIMAS Y VIO Q EN AL PUERTA ESTABAN ULRICH, YUMI Y ODD

JER: chicos... hola

Papas de jeremy: nosotros los dejamos... a yumi dijo tu mama q hoy todos nos quedaríamos en tu casa

Yumi: q bueno ok, ya vamos

Los 5chikos s abrazaron y fueron a ala casa de yumi pero no dijeron ni una palabra


	2. Chapter 2

**AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE YUMI **SE DIERON CON AL SOPRESA Q SUS PAPAS ESTABAN COMODAMENTE EN LOS SOFAS SONRIENDO VIENDO UNA PELÍCULA, HASTA EL PAPA DE ULRICH SONREIA

YUMI: ya llegamos may

MY: Q WENO

YUMI: mama en donde dormirán ulrich, Odd y jeremy

MY: AY HIJA NO PUEDEN DOMIR CONTIGO N TU CUARTO ADEMÁS ES GRANDE Y PUEDEN HACER UNA FIESTA LOS 5

ODD: 5?

YUMI: si Odd es q llego mi prima de Japón, es q con todo lo q paso con Aelita me olvide de contarles pero... vengan para presentársela

TODOS SUBIERON ANIMOSOS AL CUARO DE YUMI

ODD A ULRICH: OIE aprovecha para decláratele PS

Ulrich: claro Lena idea jaja J

Cuando entraron al cuarto de yumi vieron a una chica su tez era clara, sus ojos negros y muy lindos, su cabello negrito como la noche y con una pijama de ositos y unas pantuflas en cuanto al vieron se echaron a reír

Jaddy: YUMI NO ME DIJISTES Q VENDRÍAN TUS AMIGOS! OTRO DIA AVISA NO?

YUMI: PS chicos esta chica es mi prima q vino e Japón Jaddy, ella aun no sabe hablar muy bm francés pero aprenderá de nuestra lengua

Odd: si claro siguieres yo le enseño?J

ULRICH: jaja si claro apenas sabes hablar y le vas a enseñar a otro

TODOS SÉ RIEON JAJAJAJJJ

WENO PARECE Q ODD SE QUEDO TEMPLADO DE JADDY VERDAD JAJA (PS SABEN ESTE ES MIS UEÑO ECHO REALIDAD 100PRE QUIZE PONERNE EN UUNA HISTORIA Y POR FIN PUDE JAJAJA)

Jaddy: yumi puedo hablar contigo? Quiero preguntarte algo

Yumi: ok primita , espérenme un rato chicos 

Jaddy: por k no me dijiste q vendrían tus amigos ah?.

Yumi: es q enserio yo no sabia q vendrían enserio 

Jaddy: ya weno dime el nombre del rubiecito de ahí por favor y de los demás tambm

Yumi: Quién Odd o jeremy? Weno te los presentare

Odd ella es Jaddy, ulrich ella es Jaddy y jeremy ella es Jaddy

Odd: mucho gusto Jaddy y beso su mano , quisieras q te enseñe el francés y luego bailar conmigo sí?

Jaddy: a .. Ps claro 

Yumi: Dile q si anda dile

Jaddy: ok Yumi: Odd ella dijo q si , gustos de q le enseñes francés 

Yumi , ulrich y jeremy prepararon todo para la fiesta mientras en el cuarto se quedaron solo Odd y Jaddy

ODD: weno Jaddy mira te enseñare el francés , vas a ver q es fácil, mira como yo aprendí el japonés con yumi de seguro q una chica tan linda e inteligente como tu sabrá como aprenderlo.

JADDY: Si Odd, ojala no?

Odd: si Jaddy tu aprenderás , mira primero te enseñare como se da un beso francés un chico y una chica aquí

Jaddy: ok , pero Odd en todos los sitios no es lo mismo...ademas no creo q sea necesario debería decirte q nunca e tenido un novio y no creo q sea necesario

Odd: PS no el beso francés se diferencia de los demás por k este es con .. PS tu ya sabes con romanticismos y con la lengua entiendes?ya demás no seas mentirosa no creo q una chica como tu nunca aira tenido un novio?

Jaddy: enserio es q no encuentro al indicado pero creo w loe encontré y ps haber enséñame por que yo ya entendí

Odd: espero q si, weno lista para la práctica

Jaddy: ok

Odd y Jaddy se acercaron poco a poco y luego se besaron , Odd le dijo lista para el beso francés?

Y ella le dijo si, entonces Odd y ella se dieron el tan anhelado beso francés (no debí de ser especifica es q me lo piden por que algunas personas no saben q es eso enserio creanme verdad!)

Odd: weno te gusto?

Jaddy: ps... ps.. si y mucho

Odd: ps entonces no te importara repetirlo?

JADDY :OK puedes hacerlo cuantas bese quieras (jaja ashh ps ya se q esto es muy roamtico un poco tonto para la historia pero esq déjenme vivir mi vida no? Por lo menos una ilusión jaja )

WENO EN REALIDAD SE BESARON 6 BESES JAJA , De pronto ENTRARON YUMI, ULRICH Y JE Y LOS ENCONTRARON EL PLENO CHAPE

Yumi: uy q lindo le enseñas a mi prima a hablar Odd?

Odd: q .. em.. en realidad primero le enseñaba el beso francés es uy importante!y ulrich lo sabe no?

Ulrich: si claro Odd

Jeremy: ya weno sigamos con al fiesta no ?

Jaddy: ay yumi losiento x lo de tu amigo esq es tan lindo y besa bm x cierto jajajljj)jjj, oie el tiene novia?

Yumi: quien Odd no, por que ah? Ahí no me digas q quieres con el a, mira te digo algo el a tenido muchas novias pero ninguna le a durado mucho

JADDY: y por que ?

Yumi: ps por que .. ps .. por que es ODD .. weno yo me entiendo

Odd: yumi no puedo creer q hables mal de mi

Yumi: Odd discúlpame enserio estoy muy arrepentida, esq tu sabe q quiero lo mejor para mi prima y si tu le haces algo pucha q te mato

ODD: ps sabes ponle un letrerazo de no acercarse mejor ok L

Yumi: Odd enserio zorry no quise enserio!

Odd: esta bm pero si m dejas en paz con tu prima toda la noche

empezo la fiesta comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de los zutzonicos(weno creo q así se escribe no?)odd bailaba con jaddy, ulrich con yumi y jeremy ps estaba sentado en la silla comiendo bocaditos

de pronto Jaddy q estaba bailando con Odd llamo a yumi y jaddy le confeso a yumi q le abia gustado mucho odd. de pronto la laptop de yumi empezó a sonar y gritaba !mensaje instantáneo de Aelita! mensaje de Aelita!

los ojos de los 4 chicos empezaron a brillar , especialmente los d Odd y jeremy, los chicos corrieron Odd dejo a un lado a Jaddy (mejor dicho la tiro jaja xd xd xd xd xd jjj)

abrieron la laptor y había un mensaje de Aelita q decía:

Hola chicos yo estoy en el avión , mi padre es muy insoportable déjenme decirle q nisiquiera salgo de Francia y los extraño muxo ,déjeme decirles q estoy muy bm espero q ustedes tambm , oigan abran sus MSN a las 1:00am de esta hora ya q maso esta hora mi padre se dormirá y podemos hablar

Weno chau chicos lo extraño

Su miga q los quiere muxo

AELITA :P XD

LOS CHIKOS ESTABAN MUY FELICES POR EL MENSAJE DE AELITA , DE PRONTO SE VOLTEARON Y SE DIERON CUENTA Q JADDY ESTABA EN EL SUELO Y SE RIERON

ODD: JADDY LOSIENTO ENSERIO , ESQ ERA UN MENSAJE DE AELITA UNA MAIGA MUY QUERIDA, LOSIENTO PRO ABERTE TIRADO

Jaddy: LL weno chicos es mejor q me vaya a dormir buenas noches ULRICH, JEREMY, Y YUMI BYE

ULRICH: ashh Odd parece q se amargo

Jeremy: y dime q te hache pensar eso?

Yumi: hombres ... mmm  
Odd : yumi dile a tu prima q losiento enserio

Yumi: ps díselo tu no?

Odd. Si claro 

Q PASARA ODD ME ALCANZARA AJA XD Y Q APSARA CON AAELITA Y YO ME KEDARE CON ODD PS LÉANLO ENE L OTRO CAPI OK JAJA

Odd fue a perseguir a jaddy y cuando la alcanzo el dijo:

Jaddy, ay disculpa esq aelita es una gran amiga para mi es muy especial

Jaddy: si lo se sabes fui una tonta la pensar q tu no tenias novia y q podria aber algo lindo entre los dos .., fui uan tonta .. una gran tonta odd!

Odd: no aelita no fue mi novia enserio y sabe stu tambm me gustas y muxo

Jaddy: odd no mientas yo se q tu la kieres sino q no lo afrontas solo pork a ella le gusta uno de tus mejores amigos

Odd: aa. pd yo no eso no es cierto creo?

Jaddy : ves sabes ..a y q hacer algo quedamos como amigos si, yo kiero ser tu amiga confidente si porfavor

Odd: ok .. pero me ubiese gustado q aiga algo muy lindo entre nosotros

Jaddy: y loa bra acaso tu nos abes q apart del amor ay otra cosa muy linda q es la amistad?

Odd: ps si tienes razon amigos?

Jaddy: claro ,

Odd: amiga me aces un ultimo favor?

Jaddy: claro

Odd: besame ...

Jaddy: cuants beces quieras ..maximo 10!

Odd: 10?muy poko jajaja

asi fue como jaddy iso comprender algo muy impotante a odd q el amaba a aelita

DESPUÉS DE LSO CHAPES JAJA Jaddy L PREGUNTO A ODD

Jaddy: odd y dime como es AELITA?

ODD: ps aelita es una chika muy linda blanquita su pelo.. su pelo es rosa , sus ojos verdes muy lindos es una linda francesita, uan de las cosas mas bellas de ella es su voz esa linda voz aguda q tiene, se parece a la de MISTI DE POKEMON?(ajajajajaja xd),su carater es muy dulce , cariñosa y sobre todo es mi.. mi... PRINCESA!

Y EN ESO JEREMY ENTRO

Q PASARA Q LE DIRA JEREMY A ODD LE ABRA ESCUCHADO ¿? OJALA Q NO NO SABEN HUBIESE QUERIDO Q YO EM HUBIERA QUEDADO CON ODD PERO PS NO S EPUDO TT TOTAL E SLA HISTORIA DE ODD X AE NO? WENO SIGAMOS CON AL HISTORIA

JEREMY LE DIJO A ODD

JER: q es eso loq piensas de Aelita?

ODD: pss... a... a...

Jaddy: no jeremy el me decia loq tu pensabas sobre ella, solo es eso, para el no e smas q su mejor amiga no odd?

ODD: si claro

Odd: aparte jeremy , tu sabes q ella es una gran amiga para mi y si yo el digo PRINCESA es por cariño nada mas

Jaddy: saben a veces los envidio pork sus amistades son muy lindas

Jeremy: si aparte d elinda es muy unida , sabes si quiere y te esfuerzas tambm puedes pertenecer a nuestro grupo verdad odd?

ODD Q EN ESOS MOMENTOS ESTABA PENSANDO EN AELITA SUSPIRABA AELITA... AELITA... Y ASTA Q SOLTO UN GRITO

ODD: aelita!

Jer: q .. q tiene aelita, ademas te salistes del tema

Jaddy: no esq odd recordo q tenian q abalr con ella dento de una hora y ya paso esa hora vamos!

Jeremy: si es verdad

ODD: no puedo creer q te aigas olvidado jeremy , sabes Jaddy si puedes pertenecer a nuestro grupo

Jaddy: gracias odd1!

EN EL AVION...

AELITA ESTABA DE LOS MAS ABURRIA, Y PARA SU SUERTE SU PADRE SE ABIA DOMIDO ELLA ABRIO SU LAPTOR Y COMENZO A CHATEAR CON LOS CHIKOS

AELITA: ula chikos q weno q los veo devuelta

AELITA NO SE AGUANTO AMS Y EMPEZO A LLORAR, ENTRE SUS LLANTOA DIJO

AELITA. Y ken es ella, no em digan q me remplazaron?

Odd: ay como crees, mira esta es Jaddy es al prima de Yumi y es una muy wena miga de nosotros

Aelita: ay chikos no saben como soy de infeliz con tan solo estar 4 horas con mi papa se lo aburrido y malo q es me siuento muy mal

JEREMY PIDIO A LOS CHIKOS Q SE FUEAN UN RATO Q ELA QUERIA ABALR A ASOLAS CON AELITA

ODD: pero jeremy, yo quiero abalr con ella!

YUMI Y ULRICH: Q?

JADDY: no eres el uniko odd todos quieren verdad?

ULRICH Y YUMI: SI!

Jaddy: pero saben ay q darles tiempo solo 10min y regresamos ademas dudoq aeliota se valla verdad ae?

Aelita: ae?

Jaddy: ay si no te molesta q te diga asi no?

Aelita: no claro total somos amigos no?

Q LE DIRA JER A AELITA PS ESPEREN A Q SE ME OCURRA NO?

TODOS SALIERON Y JER Y AELITA SE QUEDARON SOLOS, ENTONCES... 

JER:Aelita mi niña quiero q me agas una promesa pofavor...

Aelita: claro jeremy ,q pasa?

Jeremy: Porfavor trata de comprender a tu padre , ya se q es renegon y un pokito malo pero , trata d entenderlo abla con el, parate en frente de el y conversen sobre el tema , yos e q como no se conocen y todo loq a pasado con XANA les a afectado pero con el tiempo volveran a hacer la familia feliz solian ser aslo porfavorr...

Aelita: ashh es muy difícil pa mi hacer eso, pero como tu em lo pides tratared e acerlo, calro es algo q esta fuera de mi alcanze pero loa re por ti ... mi amorcito!

Jeremy: ojala sabes todos te extrañan muxo ,pero cere q mas q yo te extraña odd

Aelita: odd?

Jeremy: si odd, te extraña o como el dice q extraña a su princesita!

Aelita:a y jeremy no em digas q estas celoso no?

Jeremy: no claroq no

Aelita. Tons pork estas asi si sabes q ODD 100pre me a llamadoa si , ups jeremy despídeme de los demas pero mi papa se esta levantando chau jeremy te kiero

Jeremy: yo tambm te amo

EN EL AVION...

Hooper: aelita con kien estabas ablando?

Aelita: con nadie papa

Hooper: eso espero , aelita guarda tu laptor y no kiero q la abras asta q lelguemos ok?

Aelota: pero papa... yo ...

Hooper: pero nada aelita ya cierra y guarda esa laptor y duermete q falta pa lelagr 10ghoras mas

Aelita murmuro: ups jer si q va a cer dificil cumplir tu promesa ...

Ya a pasado dos años desde la partida de Aelita , Jaddy se volvio la mejor amiga(mujer) de odd, Yumi y Ulrich se unieron y por fin fueron novios, Jeremy a esperado a su kerida novia ,y cumplio su promesa

En Madrid...

Aelita trato de comprender a su padre ya va en 5 de media es la mejor alumna del instituto San Felipe(ay bueno esq no sabia q nombre ponerle asi q le puse el nombre de mi cole :p), Hooper esta orgulloso de ella,

Y decide darle un regalo en sus vacaciones ¿q sera?

AE REGRESA DEL INSTITUTO EN AL NOXE

Aelita: Hola papi, buenas noches (besando a su papa en la mejilla)

Hooper: Hola como te fue?

Aelita: bm papi , la clase esuvo genial me gusto mucho, aunque era difícil al principio

Hooper: q weno hijita

Aelita: Bueno papi me voy a dormir , esq toy cansada

Hooper: y tu tarea?

Aelita: ay papi ya la ise en el colegio, no sali en el receso y aproveche nn

Hooper: entonces hasta mañana ...a espera aelita

Aelita: si papi:P

Hooper: Aelita recuerdas q te dije q te daria una sopresa?

Aelita: (impaciente , corre acai su papa )si dime q es?

Hooper: ps mira como tu sabras ya seran tus vacaciones de medio año ps te dare el chance de q vayas a viajar durante esos dias a... a...

Aelita: a donde tt

Hooper: a Francia , te insicrbi devuelta en Kadic solo por la vacaciones

Aelita con lagrimas en los ojos le contesto: ay papi gracias, por fin volvere a ver a Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy... (ella decia eso mientras agarraba con fuerza el brazalete de Odd, el collar de jeremy y no recuerdo q mas le puse en los regalos :P:P:P JJJJ)


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 9 

**EN KADIC**

**La clase de la maestra hertz estaba apunto de empezar Odd y Jaddy estaban sentados en una mesa, Ulrich y Jeremy en otra los 4 se estaban burlando de SISSI y de su nueva manera de usar la boina casi cayéndose por la cara**

**Entonces la maestra hertz entro**

**Maestra Hertz: Buenos días chicos hoy es un día muy especial aquí tenemos a una chica, weno algunos la recordaran otros no, es una alumna ejemplar y bueno ya no digo mas cuando de pronto entro una chica poco usual linda, su pelo era rubio con rayos rosas, eso parecía, sus ojos verdes y se estaba vestida con una mini azul y un polito lindísimo rosa en el tenia el dibujito de pucca**

**Odd: guauu quien es esa hermosura**

**Jaddy: ay odd ya basta q se te cae la baba (golpeando con un codo a odd)**

**Al oír los comentarios se rieron los 4 chicos**

**Maestra hertz: bueno mira al lado de Sisi ay un sitio, anda siéntate (murmurando a la chica) oie quieres q diga tu nombre ahora o después ¿?**

**Chica: no gracias profesora pero aun no**

**LA CHICA SE SENTO AL LADO DE SISSI CUANDOS E SENTO ESTA LE DIJO**

**Sisi: bueno nueva te diré algo metete con todos menos con ese hermoso chico de pelo castaño OK pork ese me pertenece**

**Chica: sabes te diré q me encanta los de pelo castaño y yo te lo puedo quitar cuando quiera**

**Sissi: q estas loca quien te crees q eres?**

**Chica: ps sabes yo soy AELITA HOOPER**

**Sissi grito: Aelita! Al gritar se cayó de la silla**

**Al escuchar el nombre de Aelita los 4 chicos voltearon para burlarse de Sissi y al mismo tiempo para ver pork dijeron Aelita**

**Maestra: pero Sissi q te pasa ¿?**

**Sissi: es maestra... es increíble... Ella...ella es **

**Aelita le tapo la boca a Sissi y dijo: soy amiga de Aelita q tiene eso de malo? Díganme ustedes**

**Odd: así q es amiga de mi princesa **

**Ulrich: q weno ojala q nos cuente sobre ella**

**Jeremy: si... q tu princesa?**

**Odd: diré nuestra princesa**

**Jaddy: q no se dieron cuenta?**

**Ulrich, Odd, Jer: De q?**

**Jaddy: ay hombres nunca se dan cuenta de nada**

**Aelita amenazando a Sissi: oie si dices mi nombre te mato ok?**

**Sissi: eso es lo q te enseñaron en Madrid esa palabras**

**Aelita: si y eso a ti q te importa ah?**

**Sissi: ps nada**

**En l recreo...**

**Jaddy a Aelita: Oie puedo hablar contigo**

**Aelita: ok pero solo un rato q tengo q ir a hablar con unos amigos**

**Jaddy: tu eres Aelita verdad?**

**Aelita: ps te diré q si pero ya me tengo q ir**

**Jaddy: Jeremy te puede esperar!**

**Aelita: q conoces a Jeremy...? **

**Jaddy: si Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich y Yumi son mis mejores amigos**

**Aelita: ah asi q tu eres Jaddy, mi reemplazo?**

**Jaddy: no yo nunca te reemplazaría pero si soy Jaddy**

**Aelita: q bueno oie trae a Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy y Yumi quiero q me vean**

**Jaddy: ps así como te ves Odd te quedar ver**

**Aelita: Odd?**

**Jaddy: a perdón Jeremy es q me equivoco q rubio:P**

**Aelita: si ps...**

**Jaddy reunió a Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy y a Yumi, pero jalo a un costado a Odd**

**Jaddy: Odd te tengo una sorpresa, es muy linda ojala q te guste, oie pero trata de comportarte por favor**

**Odd: weno pero ninguna cosa seria mas linda q ver a...**

**EN ESO AELITA SE ACERCO ALOS CHIKOS**

**Aelita: hola chicos**

**Los chicos: q y tu q?**

**Jaddy: que malos ella vino para verlos y ustedes q? Q malos son con Aelita**

**Los 4chikos: Aelita (decían su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos**

**Aelita los abrazo, **

**Aelita: no saben como los e extrañado mis queridos amigos.**

**Tengo tantas cosas q contarles, necesitaba estar con ustedes aya en Madrid había amigos pero ningunos como ustedes no había ninguno q tuviera la madures de Yumi, la seriedad y sarcasmo de Ulrich, los chistes de odd y ps la inteligencia de Jeremy**

**Yumi: ay Aelita te extrañamos**

**Jaddy: weno ahora q regresaste me gustaría conocerte más**

**Ulrich: si, q weno entonces cuando todos seamos más y más unidos ya no seremos 5 sino 6**

**Jeremy: no sabia q decir, estaba impactado y tenía ganas de llorar**

**Jaddy (murmuro): Odd ¿?Deseguro q te gusto verla devuelta no?**

**ODD: pero Jaddy claro q si**

**Jaddy: ps como no hablabas**

**AELITA ABRAZO A ODD: ay odd no sabes como te e extrañado **

**Odd: ah ah ps yo tambien**

**Jaddy: oigan vamos a comer si tengo hambre ¿?**

**Odd: si yo tambien la química siempre me da hambre jajaja**

**Jaddy: si odd a mí tambien**

**Aelita a Yumi: yumi creo o tu prima y odd...?**

**Yumi: no... no ay nada entre ellos solo se llevan bien a y ps Jaddy es la mejor amiga de odd**

**Aelita: con razón, saben pork no van a comer ustedes, Jeremy puedo hablar contigo...**

**Jeremy: claro **

**COMO SERA L ENCUENTRO MEJOR DICHO SU CONVERSAQCION DE JER Y AELITA Q PASARA ON ODD? Y DIGANME SISSI SE ABRA OPERADO AL NARIZ EN REALIDAD?**

**JER Y AELITA ENTRARON AL CAURTO DE JER SE SENTARON SOBRE LA CAMA Y NO DIJIERON NADA DESPUES DE 5MINUTOS**

**Aelita: ay Jeremy ya no nos hagamos, no sabes como te e extraño y no q venido aquí pa q no me digas nada ok?**

**Jeremy: pero es q… jajajajaja. Por lo q veo en Madrid te enseñaron a ser muy directa y firme al hablar**

**Aelita: si me enseñaron eso y esto tambien**

**AELITA BESO A JEREMY, COMO NUNCA LO ISO, JER ESTABA ROJITO Y AELITA ESTA HAPPY**

**Jeremy: weno por lo q veo te enseñaron también a besar… y muy... muy… bien**

**Aelita: si ps y ahora tengo algo q preguntarte!**

**Jeremy: q mi niña?**

**Aelita: cumplistes tu promesa no?**

**Jeremy: cual promesa… no recuerdo haber echo una... enserio!**

**Aelita: q ¿? q te pasa te voy a…**

**Jeremy: trankis aelita q si la cumplí, asta ahora weno eso creo?**

**Aelita: mas te vale JAJAJA**

**Jeremy y Aelita estaban muy felices**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aelita: cumplistes tu promesa no???**

**Jeremy: cual promesa… no recuerdo haber echo una... enserio!!!**

**Aelita: q ¿?? q te pasa te voy a…**

**Jeremy: trankis aelita q si la cumplí, asta ahora weno eso creo!!!???**

**Aelita: como q crees???!!!!**

**Jeremy: ya tranquila, tu sabes q yo te amo **

**Aelita: mas te vale**

**Jeremy: sabes tengo tanto q contarte **

**Aelita: yo tambm , pero primero cuentame tu ok**

**Jeremy: ok, q kieres q te cuente primero**

**Aelita: ps cuentame q pasa entre Odd y Jaddy**

**Jeremy: ps el primer dia q se conocieron pensaba q paso algo, pero de ahí no ellos se kedaron solo como amigos**

**Aelita: Pero jer, parece q a Jaddy le gusta mucho Odd, y demasiado**

**Jermey: parece no , le encanta, pero a Odd le gusta otra chica**

**Aelita: y quien ah?**

**Jermy: no se, solo Jaddy y Odd lo saben**

**Aelita: pobre jaddy ... **

**Jermy: si pobre**

**Aelita: y Yumi y Ulrich**

**Jeremy: ps ya sabes son novios, y se kieren mucho **

**Aelita: q lindo**

**Aelita: oie y Sissi**

**Jermy: ps Sissi , aun le gusta Ulrich, pero esat de novia con Wiliam **

**Aelita: q bueno**

**Jeremy: y tu Aelita?**

**Aelita: ay jeremy te acuerdas de lo q te prometi lo d emi padre no sabes cuanto em costo, pok mi padre solo renegaba **

**Jeremy: y poque renegaba **

**Aelita: pork yo cuando yo llegue a Madrid me senti toda depre y no sali de mi cuarto k x cierto era hermosísimo como el de uan princesa , y ps l se amargaba x k el keria presentarme a sus jefes, pero yo no keria k me exhibieran ,a parte estaba demasiado triste para salir**

**Jeremy . pero aelita ..**

**Aelita: silencio jeremy, dejame terminar**

**Jeremy: ok, trankila**

**Aelita:P**

**Aelita abrazo a jeremy**

**Jeremy: y k mas paso?**

**Aelita : al dia sgte. Mi padre me contrato a una nana a una señora k em cuidaria asta k comienzen mis clases**

**Jeremy: y como era esa señora?**

**Aelita : era toda una cruela!!!!**

**Jeremy: jajaja**

**Aelita: enserio, de too s enojaba,me regañaba x nada**

**Jeremy: y le contastes a tu padre alguna vez sobre esa señora?**

**Aelita: no**

**Jeremy: pero xk k no aelita?**

**Aelita: si lo hacia mi papa m traia a otra peor**

**Jeremy: tienes razon**

**Aelita: ademas ni la entendia xk ella hablaba otro idioma**

**Jeremy: y nunca pasates tiempo con tu papa?**

**Aelita: ubo un dia k salimos a un museo , era lindo**

**Jeremy : Y te divertistes?**

**Aelita: era tan divertido como ver secarse la pintura en la pared XD**

**Jeremy: jajaja..., y ese uniko salieron?**

**Aelita : si ese fue el uniko dia k salimos xk ese dia en la noxe mi padre me dijo k al dia sgte iba a comenzar a estudiar en el nuevo inrtenado**

**Jeremy : y como era ese intenado**

**Aelita: era chévere , muy lindop! Pero...**

**Jeremy: pero k?**

**Aelita: esk fue difícil ser la nueva , nadie me ablaba, todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro**

**Jeremy: si , c como se siente, es horrible**

**Aelita: si.. , aparte ay no abia personas como ustedes**

**Jeremy: te entiendo**

**Aelita: pero ubo algo k no cambio**

**Jeremy: k?**

**Aelita: k en el nuevo colegio abia una tipa igual a Sissi , ank pensadolo bien creo k era peor k ella!!!!**

**Jeremy: alguien peor!!!!! No creo**

**Aelita. Creelo jeremy!!!**

**Jeremy: y te iso algo?**

**Aelita: Si**

**Jeremy: Dime k fue?**

**Aelita: ay no , jeremy es vergonzoso**

**Jeremy: anda aelita x favor!!! Si mi niña ermoza**

**Aelita: esta bien**

**Jeremy:Cuenta... cuenta**

**Aelita: esk nosotros aya tenias clase d natación , y ps uan vez ella me corto las tiras de la ropa de baño y te imaginas como kede!!**

**Jeremy: jajajajajaja**

**Aelita: sabia k no debi contarte **

**Jeremy: disculpa x reirme, pero esk.. es algo gracioso**

**Aelita: loc gracioso y vergonzoso**

**Jeremy: pero , cuando se te calleron las tiritas estabas dentro o fuera de la piscina?**

**Aelita: x buena suerte dentro**

**Jeremy: k weno**

**Aelita: si ps**

**Jeremy: pero ay algo k no comprendo**

**Aelita: dime jer**

**Jeremy: si tu padre te llevo a Madrid según el con la intención de k compartan ams tiempo juntos, esntonces pork te puso en otro internado, mejor te ubiera dejado aki no?**

**Aelita: eso le dije yo, pero cuando le reclamaba el me respondia evasivamente**

**Jeremy: pobre mi princesa**

**Aelita: si ps**

**Jeremy: y tuvistes amigos**

**Aelita: si tube un amigo su nombre era Marcos**

**Jeremy: amigo?**

**Aelita:si era super divertido, y muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo**

**Jeremy: amigo??**

**Aelita: si jeremy amigo**

**Jeremy: cariñoso?**

**Aelita: aaahh ps**

**Jeremy: amigo cariñoso? Osea k tu si podias tener amigos "cariñosos" y yo no?**

**Aelita:ay jeremy esk soy demasido bonita para solo tener amigos no?**

**Jeremy: k creida**

**Aelita: ay si eso lo aprendi con Belinda , asi se llamba la sissi 2**

**Jermey: era tu amiga?**

**Aelita: no digamos amiga amiga, solo compañera**

**Jeremy: pero como?**

**Aelita: ay esk después de 1 semana k entre ubo un baile de bienvenida, muy divertido yo fui con Marcos y ella con otro xico k se llamaba chistofer, y en esa escuela ubo un concurso de belleza ese dia, igual k lo ay aki, y ps adivina kien gano?**

**Jeremy: Belinda?**

**Aelita: nooo!!! Fui yo!!!**

**Jeremy: tu?**

**Aelita: si? Mi acento frances y mi pelo rosa natural me sirvio par algo XD**

**Jeremy: y no solo eres linda x fuera también x dentro , mi princesita**

**Aelita: Gracias, weno y después de eso nos icismos amigas unidas solo x la moda XD**

**Jeremy: osea k too funciono bien?**

**Aelita: si , pero igual los extrañaba muxo**

**Jermey : k linda**

**Aelita: si jeremy, pero mas extrañaba esas noxes k nso develavamos verificando la información de CARTAGO ,realamente me ubiera kerido kedar solo como un programa d e pc ,a si me ubiera kedado x 100pre contigo**

**Jeremy: pero comos e te ocurre decir eso, si fueras solo un programa ubiera ido muy triste para mi, sin poder tocarte, abrazarte ..y besarte**

**Aelita: solo piensas en ti**

**Jeremy: como k solo en mi!? Si solo pensara en mi no me ubiera desvelado musas noches para poder materealizarte**

**Aelita: jeremy...**

**Jeremy: dime**

**Aelita: no kiero pelear**

**Jerermy: ok mi amorcito**

**Aelita: ay jeremy te kiero muxo!!**

**Jremy: no tanto como yo a ti!!!**

**Aelita: loc )**

**Jeremy: oie te cuento k dentro de 2 semanas abr un concurso de canto dond eparticiparan bandas ¡**

**Aelita: k weno**

**Jeremy: si y nosotros participaremos**

**Aelita: si? Tu tambie!**

**Jeremy: claro , yo soy el k maneja los efectos de sonido, luz y ago el coro XD**

**Aelita: y yumi sigue iendo al vocalista?**

**Jeremy: si ella y jaddy tienen uan voz ermoza , sus voces combinadas son muy ermozas**

**Aelita: y odd y ulrich?**

**Jeremy: ellos tambm cantan**

**Aelita: y yo podre entrar a la banda?**

**Jeremy: tu! ... no**

**Aelita: x k?**

**Jeremy: x k tu ya estas adentro nn**

**Aelita: k weno jer!!!**

**Jeremy: si ps, ay k calor ace!!!**

**Aelita: sia ce muxo calor, sabes jeremy yo tengo ideas para hacer canciones**

**Jeremy: tons tendras k decircelas a jaddy x k ella es la compositora**

**Aelita: ahhh**

**JEREMY AELITA SIGUIERON CONVERSANDO...MIENTRAS ODD , ULRICH , JADDY Y YUMI COMIAN EN LA CAFETERIA..**

WENO AHÍ ESTA LA 4 PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ESCRIBI MUXO NO? XD

WENO BYE DEJEN REWIERS LOS KERO MUXO


	5. Chapter 5

**EN LA CAFETERIA...**

**Odd: oigan Jeremy y Aelita se están tardando mucho**

**Yumi: ay odd dejalos ace tiempo q nos e veian**

**ODD: y yo q no importo?**

**Ulrich: uuuu... creo q Odd estraño muchísimo a Aelita y parece q demasiado**

**Yumi: si odd, pero sabes contra jer no tienes oportunidad**

**Odd: a k se refieren con eso, ah? Insunian a ami me gusta Aelita?**

**Ulrich: ps si**

**Yumi: esq odd eso nos aces entender a nosotros**

**Jaddy: no!!!! Lo q pasa esq odd extraño mucho a aelita pork ella es sua miga no?**

**Odd: si ademas , yo ya tengo a mi noviecita**

**Jaddy:q ¿?????(kien esa maldita desgraciada pensando)**

**Odd: si si tengo**

**UlricH: q si?**

**Odd: si... verdad Jaddy?**

**Jaddy: q yo q .. q cosa**

**Yumi: jajajja s epuso rojita**

**Ulrich: es verdad Jaddy?**

**Jaddy: no yo solo soy su amiga , no odd solo somos (en un tono triste) amigos...**

**Odd. Si solo era una broma**

**Ulrich: aya ... odd no debieras hacer esas bromas**

**Yumi: es verdad**

**Odd: ya basta , pero saben q es lo q mas me fastidia???**

**Jaddy: yo s q no te an traido tus albondiguitas con tus fideitos verdad?**

**Odd: si Jaddy tienes razon**

**Ulrich: cuando no pensando en comida?**

**Yumi: ustedes dos son tan piensan **

**Jaddy: Odd puedo abalr contigo en el bosque después del almuerzo podemos dar una vuelta?**

**Odd: ok , solos no?**

**Ulrich: no... se van a ir acompañados con Sissi y Wiliam**

**Yumi: ay ulrich dejalos no te metas **

**Ulrich: ok mi reina**

**Jaddy y Odd: Reyna ¿**

**Ulrich: si yumi es mi reyna**

**Jaddy y Odd: jajajjajajaja**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE JER...**

**Jeremy: ae me podrias dejar solo esq me kiero cambiar y bañarme , esk ace mucho calor**

**Aelita : kedras decir bañarte y luego cambiarte**

**Jeremy: es q tu me pones nervioso**

**JEREMY LE DIO EN BEXITO A AELITA Y ELLA SALIO DE LA HABITACIÓN Y FUE A LA CAFETERIA...**

**Aelita: ashh tengo ambre ojala q odd no se aiga comido todo jajaja XD XD XD **

**ODD Y JADDY TERMINAROND E COMER COMO 100PRE LOS PRIMEROS JADDY COGIO SU MOCHILA ...**

**Jaddy: odd ya nos vamos?**

**Odd: pero jaddy.. aun me falta el postre!!!**

**Jaddy: ok , pero rapido**

**Ulrich: k apuraditos!!**

**Yumi: jaja , ya ulrich dejalos**

**Ulrich: ok mi yumisita**

**Jaddy:a y dios esos apodos!! Reyna yumisita!! K es eso ¡!**

**Odd: jaja **

**Ulrich: ya odd no t rias te va a atorar**

**Yumi: ajaja**

**Odd: ya termine , vamonos jadita XD**

**Jaddy: XD**

**Ulrich: bye jad!!!**

**Jaddy: bye ulrich, bye primix!!!**

**Yumi: chao!!! Odd cuida a mi prima**

**Odd: ok la cuidare muy bn!!! **

WENO ZORRY SI ES POKO PERO NO TENGO MUXO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

**ESTABAN SALIENDO Y SE ENCONTRARON CON AELITA...**

**Odd: ola aelita vas a comer**

**Aelita: claro si , esq aun y comida o ustedes se comieron todo**

**Jaddy: ps creo q kedo un plato**

**Aelita : q bm y a donde se van?**

**Odd: ps a conversar por ahí**

**Jaddy: si **

**Aelita:q bueno, bueno voy a comer bay**

**Odd : ok princesa**

**Jaddy: bay Aelita , ya vamonos odd**

**Odd: ok**

**LLEGARON AL BOSQUE, ODD SE APOYO SOBRE UN ABOL Y JADDY SE SENTO DBAJO DEL ARBOL Y SE KEDARON EN SILENCIO...**

**Jaddy: odd , y lo vas a hacer?**

**Odd: q ¿¡**

**Jaddy: declrartele a Aelita **

**Odd: ps... ps no se**

**Jaddy: sabes odd, ella es muy tonta po no darse cuenta**

**Odd : tu crees??? Q es obvio?**

**Jaddy: mas q eso , es recontra obvio**

**Odd: ps no se dejare q pase un pequeño tiempo y luego le dire ... pero y si em rechaza ¿??**

**Jaddy: ay odd no lo creo .. no creo q rechaze a un chico tan lindo como tu, con esos lindos ojos, con ese lindo cabello,... con tan bellos sentimientos , sabes si yo fuera aelita**

**Odd: q arias si fueras aelita?**

**Jaddy: me sentiria muy bien, al saber q un chico tan lindo gusta de mi , yo te diria q si dejaria todo alrededor mio solo por estar contigo pork sabes odd cuandoe stoy contigo me siento segura y muy bien algo dificild explicar**

**Odd: pero jaddy ... tu no eres aelita**

**Jaddy(botando algunas lagimitas): si tienes razon no soy ... y nos abes cuanto al envidio pork ella ocupara toda tu atención, pork tu solo pensaras n ella y ya no en mi , me duele tan solo tener esa idea de q tu ya no estaras conmigo cuando ella te aleje de mi, ay Odd me duele mucho... mucho **

**Odd: pero jaddy yo siempre te voy a kerer y muxo**

**Jaddy: si pero no como yo kiero q me quiras**

**Odd: pero ...**

**ANTES DE Q ODD TERMINARA DE HABLAR JADDY SALIO CORRIENDO Y DEJO SOLO A ODD SENTADO ABLANDO DEBAJO DE UN GRAN ROBLE...**

**Odd: vaya!!! No me dejo terminar, ay no se q hacer por un lado ami em gusta Aelita pero por otro a Jaddy la kiero, ashhh q ago nisiquiera puedo pedirle a Jaddy q me ayude ella siempre suele ayudarme**

**ODD SE KEDO SENTADO PENSANDO BAJO EL ROBLE , MIENTRAS JADDY CORRIA Y CORRIA , ASU VELOCIDAD LLEGO EN 2MIN A KADIC, AELITA Q LA VIO CORRER LA PARO PARA PREGUNTARLE Q LE PASABA**

**Aelita: pero jaddy q te pasa???**

**Jaddy: nada ... nada dejame pofavor kiero irme a mi cuarto**

**Aelita. Si fuera una mala amiga te dejaia ir, pero no dime nena q te pasa???**

**Jaddy: nada solo q soy una llorona **

**Ae4lita: y oddd...aaa ya se q paso q te iso Odd?**

**Jaddy: odd ... no me iso nada el es incapaz de acerme algo **

**Aelita: entonces q paso**

**Jaddy: enrealidad kieres q te diga?**

**Aelitas: ps claro dime, quisa yo te podria ayudar**

**Jaddy: ayudarme no creo pero te dire, a odd le gusta otra xica el la ama , y me duele pork se q ella me lo kitara**

**Aelita: ay jaddy me duele q estes asi**

**Jaddy: sabes ya entiendo pok le gustas tanto , por lo tierna q eres**

**Aelita: q q dijsites?**

**Jaddy: nada chau kiero irme a mi cuarto**

**Aelita: ok pero ya no llores porfa**

**Aelita: cuidate ok, yo ire en jeremy**

**AELITA FUE ALA CUARTO DE JEREMY , CUANDO ENTRO JEREMY ESTABA SIN POLO**

**Aelita: uuuu esos musculos**

**Jeremy: ay aelita me asustastes**

**Aelita: si , perdon debi tocar, pero q musculos!!!!**

**Jeremy: claro burlate**

**Aelita: jajajajaja**

**Aelita: ay jeremy aprovechando q esatas sin polo y sentado sobre la cama**

**AELITA SE SENTO SUAVEMENTE EN LAS PIERNAS DE JEREMY Y LO BESO JEREMY LA ABRAZO Y AELITA LO COGIA DEL CUELLO, ER ATAN LINDO ASTA Q...**

**MAMA DE JER: Jeremy q siginifica esto???**

**Jeremy: aaa mama , esq... yo ... esq... loq pasa esq...**

**Aelita: disulpe señora , pero déjeme presentarme**

**MAMA D JER: no kiero saber kien eres?? Lo k kiero saber esq acias con mi hijo**

**Aelita: ps yo solo lo besaba y ps mi nombre aunque no lo kiere saber es Aelita **

**MAMA DE JER: bueno aelita salde la habitación de mi hijo q necesito abalr con el**

**Aelita: esat bien señora**

**LA MAMA D EJER Y JEREMY SE KEDARON SOLO EN EL CUARTO AELITA ESTABA POYADA SOBRE LA PUERTA Y ESCUCHABA LA DISCUSIÓN...**

**MAMAMDE JER: pero esa e sla educación q te e dado , q estes asi y todavía con uan chica q esta vestida como una cualquiera **

**Jeremy: pero mama ella es mi novia**

**MAMA D EJER: como q tu novia , (en un tonoa lto) sobre mic adaver!!!!!**

**Jeremy: pero mama, yo la amo ella em kiere**

**MAMA D EJER: sabes jeremy keiero q termines con esa cualquiera haora mismo si yo saldre y ella entrara luego kiero q cuando yo entre ya aigas termiando con ella**

**LA MAMA DE JER SALIO DEL CUARTO Y AELITA ENTRO...**

**Aelita: y k lo aras?**

**Jeremy: q cosa?**

**Aelita: nada, **

**Jeremy: aelita tengo algo q decirte**

**Aelita: q jer?**

**Jeremy: aelita yo se q tu vinistes aki por mi pero , yo no puedo estar contigo losiento pero tenemos q terminar**

**Aelita:q uff lo suponia nod ejas de ser el hijo d mama no?**

**Aelita: si lo es, y sabes jeremy es mejor pork yo tengo muxos pretendientes**

**Jeremy: si (jeremy en un tono despacio) ven apurate**

**Aelita: como q?**

**JEREMY COGIO DEL BRAZO A AELITA Y LA BESO Y LE DIJO EN SU OIDO**

**Jeremy: aelita si te dije eso , fue para acerle cree eso a mi mama , pero sabes ni loko permitoq te alejen d emi pork yo te amo mi pequeña princesa**

**Aelita:q cosa?**

**Jeemy:lo q escuchastes , porfavor finje q tu y yo terminamos asta q se vaya mi mama porfa**

**Aelita:OSEA k?**

**Jeremy: lo q escuchastes terminamos y vete , pero antes devuelvemem mi pulsera si?**

**Aelita: pero q ?**

**Jeremy: si devuélvemela**

**Aelita: q malo eres**

**Jeremy: no emntira kedatla**

**Aelita: ashhh jeremy no agas bromas ni trates de imitar a odd q no te sale ok?**

WENU DEJEN REWIERS

BYE


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: REGRESO XANA?

**AELITA CERRO LA PUERTA BRUSCAMENTE ESTABA BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS CUANDO DE PRONTO UBO UN TEMBLOR , LOS 6CHIKSO SE ENCONTRARON EL PATIO DE CAMPUS...**

**Ulrich: jeremy q fue eso, noa biamos tenido un temblor asi desde ...**

**Yumi: desde q XANA atacaba**

**Odd: si crees q aiga vuelto?**

**Jeremy: no creo , la vencimos nos e acuerdan**

**Aelita: si pero quiza puede ser otro virus**

**Odd. Tienes razon**

**JADDY BAJO ASUSTADA DE SU CUARTO , BUSCANDO A YUMI Y CUANDO LA ENCONTRO...**

**Jaddy : (agitada) yumi te estuve buscando( en la mirada de jaddy se podia ver el miedo)**

**Yumi. No te preocupes primix estoy bien y tu?**

**Jaddy: bien pero me asuste**

**Ulrich: no te preocupes jaddy ya paso**

**Jaddy )**

**Jeremy: si jaddy freska te garantizo k no pasara ... eso espero :s**

**Jaddy: pero pork el temblor fue tan fuerte, en todos los años k estado aki no abia pasado uno tan fuerte?**

**Jeremy: todo tiene una explicación...**

**Yumi: si pero ahorita no te podemos decir xk , no c si lo entenderas**

**Ulrich:aver yo le explico mira jaddisita lo k pasa esque noc si odd te a mencionado a XANA?**

**Jaddy: creo k es el virus maligno k trato de gobernar al mundo y eliminarlos a ustedes y k odiaba a aelita ... y para derrotarlos..**

**Yumi: tenemos k virtualizarnos en Lyoko**

**Jaddy: si yumi ya lo sabia pero m ubieras dejado terminar XD**

**Yumi- zorry...**

**Jaddy. Ok**

**Odd: weno ya nos estamos demorando muxo tenemos k ir a la fabrika no'**

**Aelita: buena idea vamonos**

**UlricH: pero no podemos ir todos sera sospechoso, no podemos andar como antes**

**Yumi: ulrich tiene razon, ademas tengo k estudiar pork dentro de media hora tendre examen**

**Jeremy: entonces kienes pueden ir**

**Ulrich: yo no tengo clases de penshat silat **

**Yumi: yo iria pero no puedo x el examen...**

**Odd: yo estoy libre**

**Aelita: yo tambm**

**Jeremy: yo no puedo , mi mama vino a visitarme**

**Odd: bueno entonces iremos Aelita y yo(ay q vin se siente decir aelita y yo)**

**Yumi: oie quiza Jaddy puede ayudarles**

**Jaddy: no yumi yo no se nada, ademas solo iria de estorbo y no quiero moeltarlos**

**Ulrich: pero , Jad tu eres mejpr luchadora que yo y muy valiente **

**Jemrey: si Jaddy, ademas ace falta mas d euna para cuidar a odd no lo crees?**

**Ulrich: si aparte a odd le encanta estar rodeado de chicas!! nn**

**Yumi: eso es obvio**

**Jaddy: no enserio, se ke solo estorbare**

**Odd: weno ya no le ruegen , ella dijo que no con aelita es suficiente**

**Ulrich:odd... pareciera k t kieres kedar solo con aelita**

**Odd: no, esq... osea..solo digo la verdad si Jaddy no quiere ps no le ruegen ademas ella tendra mejors cosas que ace**

**Jaddy: en realidad odd... yo..**

**Alita:q cruel eres odd**

**Jeremy: es verdad no es para q trates a si a Jaddy**

**Ulrich: q malo , aver Jaddy puedes ir seria un honor q vayas con odd y aelita?**

**Jaddy: Ya.. dejen a odd, el tiene razon tengo mejores cosas que hacer , y es mejor k me vaya ahoita mismo**

**Odd: Chau ..**

**JADDY SALIO CORIENDO DE LA CONVERSACIÓN YS E FUE A SU CUARTO**

**Yumi (tirandole un codazo a odd): pero que tienes pork eres tan malo**

**Jeremy: odd , no tienes que ser asi con ella**

**Ulrich: tu mismo sabes lo que ella siente x ti y le aces esto**

**Aelita: mmmm, weno chicos x mi siganlo retando pero es mejor k vayamos a la fabrica**

**Yumi: weno aelita tiene razon , ya cuando vuelvas , te disculpar**

**Odd: si .. loa re Yumi**

**Ulich : weno ya em tengo q ir bay**

**Yumi: yo cuídense y suerte, y ya sabes odd cuando vuelvas**

**Jeremy(besando en al mejilla a aelita): chau aelita **

**Aelita: bay jeremy**

**Jeremy: a odd me olvidava prometme algo?**

**Odd: q?**

**Jeremy: q tendras cuidado con mi princesa**

**Odd: a ok?ya vete en tu mami**

**Jeremy: odd ya callate **

**Odd: ok**

**AELITA SE RIO ENTRE DIENTES Y SE FUE CORRIENDO CON ODD , JEREMY SE FUE N SU MAMITA, YUMI ASU TRABAJO Y ULIUCH A ENTRENAR MIENTRAS JADDY ESTABA EN SU CUARTO TRISTE COMPONIENDO UAN CANCIÓN**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8... UN NUEVO VIRUS**

**EN EL BOSQUE ANTES DE BAJAR X LAS ALCANTARIILAS**

**Aelita: odd?**

**Odd: si **

**Aelita: debajo aun sigue mi scooter no?**

**Odd: si?**

**Aelita: y desde q me fui no los usan verdad?**

**Odd: ps no y a qse debe tanta pregunta?**

**Aelita: ps si no los usaron ya me imagino como estara mi scooter todo un asco supongo**

**Odd: ps no se bajemos tu primero vamos**

**Aelita: ok**

**AELITA Y ODD BAJARON POR LAS ESCALERAS LLEGARON A LAS ALCANTAILLAS Y VIERON Q SUS TRANSPORTES ESTABAN LIMPIOS **

**Aelita : y pork estan tan limpios?**

**Odd: porque a veces Jaddy y yo nos escapábamos para ir a un concierto y los usábamos y aprovechamos para limpiarlos**

**Aelita: tu dijistes q no los abian usado?**

**Odd: pero es verdad ni Ulrich, ni Yumi, ni Jere los utilizaron solo Jaddy y yo, ashh esq aelita tu me pregunastes si los abiamos utilizado los4?**

**Aelita: ya basta vamos ala fabrika si?**

**Odd: ok **

**LLEGARON A LA FABRICA BAJARON X EL ACENSOR , AELITA PROGRAMO LAS VIRTUALIZACION EN 5MIN BAJO POR EL ACENSO Y ENTRO A LOS SCANNER CON ODD**

**Y SE VIRTUALIZARON... ODD CAYO DE PIE Y AELITA SENTADA ESTABAN EN L SECTOR DEL BOSQUE**

**Aelita: ashhh me abia olvidado como era Lyoko**

**Odd: si yo tambm**

**Aelita: tenemos q ir a pie verdad?**

**Odd: si , como en los viejos tiempos**

**Aelita: es verdad extraño tu overboard**

**Odd: si , yo igual muero x hacer unas piruetas XP**

**Aelita: weno odd comod ice jim el k ams corre mas lejos llega**

**Odd : una carrera ?**

**Aelita: pero claro k si, vamos...**

**Odd: pero x donde?**

**Aelita: mira vamos ay una torre a 180 ° al nort vamos**

**Odd: ok vamos , corre princessa**

**YA EN CAMINO A LA TORRE...**

**Odd: aelita luego puedo hablar contigo?**

**Aelita: esta bien , sobre q odd?**

**Odd: sobre algo muy importante q ya no puedo ocultar**

**Aelita:q odd dime**

**Odd: ps .. esq ... durante el tiempo q te fusites ... digamos q descubri q yo...**

**ANTES DE QUE TERMINE ODD Y AELITA SE CHOCARON CON LA TORRE ELLOS CAYERON AL SUELO**

**Odd: auuu q golpe**

**Aelita: si , no debi de distraerte**

**Odd: no aelita , ya vamos entra a la torre**

**Aelita: pero odd dime q me kerias decir?**

**Odd (deseseperado y sonrojado): en q me kede**

**Aelita: en q durante el tiempo q me fui descubristes q tu estabas...**

**Odd : ps descubri q me gusta mucho una amiga mia**

**Aelita: aaa jaddy verdad?**

**Odd: no ..., dire si aelita me gusta jaddy**

**Aelita: q bueno porque ella te kiere muxo , bueno ya voy a ver q pasa en la torre espeame**

**Odd: ok**

**AELITA ENTRO A LA TORRE SUBIO Y SE PARO SOBRE ESE SIMBOLITO DE XANA Y COMENZO A VER Q ABIA PASADO , Q POK ABIA OCURRIDO ESE TEMBLOR, PERO AELITA SE LLVO UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

**Aelita:a y no dice q no esta infectado x XANA sino por otrov irus llamado SLEP**

**AFUERA DE LA TORRE...**

**Odd: uff de la q me salve , ashh no se pork soy tan cobarde , tan cobarde para decirle q la kiero**

**AL DECIR ESTO ODD , AELITA SALIO DE LA TORRE Y AGARRRO A ODD D ELA MANO Y DIJO CORRAMOS..**

**Odd: q pasa aelita?**

**Aelita: esq dice q un nuevo virus a afectado al supercomputadora y q se reconfigurara todo LYOKO para q su nuevo gobernante sea ese virus q se llama SLEP**

**Odd: pero como aelita mejor vamonos anda ponte adelante mio , te dispara algunas flechas para desvirtualizarte**

**Aelita: ok apurate**

**ODD DISPARO ALGUNAS FLECHAS A ELITA Y CUANDO ESTAB A APUNTO D EDESVIRTULAIZARSE A EL ESCUCHO UN LAMNETO DE UNA CHICA, ODD FUE A VER Y ENCONTRO A UNA CHIKA , AL VERLO LA CHIKA SE ARROGO A USS BRAZOS Y EL KEDO IMPRESIONADO CON SU HERMOSURA**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9... KIEN ES ESA CHICA?

**Odd: y tu kien eres, k aces aki solita en lyoko???, como entrastes??**

**Chika: ps mi nombre tu ya lo sabes, y estoy solo aki en lyoko desde q el comenzo a gobernar **

**Odd: pero , akien te refieres a XANA?**

**Chika: no, a SLEP , ese virus es mas poderoso q XANA, ayudame llam a jeremy, dile q venga **

**Odd: pero pork , esq no entiendo???**

**Chika: es mejor q te vayas, el se enfurecera y no kiero q te pase algo malo, anda vete**

**Odd: pero cual e stu nombre???**

**LA CHIKA LE CONTESTO DESVANECIENDOS N UNA ESPESA NIEBLA Q APARCIO DE REPENTE:**

**Mi nombre es roxana !!!**

**ODD KEDO CONFUNDIDO Y SE DESVIRTUALIZO **

**Aelita: odd q paso pork te demorastes??**

**Odd: no lo podrias crer loq acabo de ver??**

**Aelita:q cosa, cuenta odd , q cosa???**

**Odd: esq es algo increíble..**

**Aelita: ay odd dejate de tonterías y dime no?**

**Odd: si pero antes, dime XANA que forma puede tomar en lyoko?**

**Aelita: ps nose... , de un animal , d eun mounstro o d euna persona pork?**

**Odd: pork , después de desvirtualizart vi a una chika q me decia q llame a Jeremy para q la yuda, q era una emergencia y lo q me sorprendio fue q esa hermosa chica era XANA**

**Aelita: ay odd parece q las cosas se han complicado vamonos a Kadic , llamemos a jeremy , es to puede ser grave**

**Odd: pero pork?**

**Aelita: acaso no entiendes, si Xana nso pidio ayuda kiere decir q SLEP es mucho mas poderoso q ella no crees?**

**Odd: claro, y si es asi significa ...**

**Aelita: q puede destruir todo lo que nosotros keremos**

**Odd: o dios mio, aelita bayamos rapido**

**Aelita: vamos**

**Yumi: ulrich, no son esos aelita y odd?**

**Ulrich: creo q si **

**Odd: hola chicos**

**Yumi: k pasa xicos se ven asustados**

**Aelita: esk ... esque**

**Odd: esperen un rato k no puedo respirar**

**Ulrich: ok**

**SISSI Y NICOLAS APARECIERON **

**Yumi: a hi vienen sissi y su banda**

**Nicolas: uuy mira sissi ni bien viene aelita y comienzan a escaparc**

**Sissi: si , parece k la oveja negra d kadic vuelve a als andadas**

**Ulrich: no me digas k volvistes a salir con matias?**

**Nicolas: pero k? Callate maldito...**

**Sissi: dejalo nicolas , y mejor vamonos que tengo una cita con wiliam**

**Yumi: si mejor vete ya ¡ k nos aburres**

**Sissi: me ire , pero no pork tu me lo digas**

**Odd: ok ok pero solo vete**

**SISSI SE ALEJABA Y LOS 5 CHIKOS S KEDARON PARADOS EN MEDIO DEL CAMPUS**

**Yumi: uff, q suerte q se fue , no la soporto**

**Odd: claro yumi, nadie soporta ala competencia no???**

**Aelita: jaja si claro odd**

**Yumi: k dices esa competencia mia? K tienes?**

**Odd: ok , pero no grites tu sabes q soy sensible**

**Ulrich: si claro --**

**Ulrich:weno , ya q termiaron con sus tonterias me podrian contar q paso en lyoko**

**Yumi: si cuentenos**

**Odd: ok , miren lo q paso es q**

**Aelita: espera odd falta jeremy y jaddy; yumi ya s efue la mama de jer?**

**Yumi: si ace media hora**

**Aelita: a ok tons vamonos**

**Ulrich: odd tu ve a avisar a jaddy**

**Odd: y pork yo???**

**Aelita: pork yo soy tengo al información importante para jeremy y ulrich no s equiere despegar de yumi**

**Odd: q malos , pero weno q mas keda **

**Yumi: q malo eres con mi primix**

**Odd: pork?**

**Yumi: de aka te digo**

**Ulrich: si mejor vamonos jeremy**

YUMI, ULRICH Y AELITA FUERON A LA AYHABITACION DE JEREMY Y ODD SE FUE EN JADDY


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 11... LA AMANAZA DE YUMI XD

**ENTRARON TODOS ESTABAN AHÍ Y ESTABAN UN POKO AMArGOS POR SU DEMORA**

**Jaddy: perdon xicos , no kisimos demorarnos es q , estaba trabajando**

**Odd: si , zorry**

**Jaddy: ya weno, pónganme al tanto**

**Yumi: weno primita, enrealidad los estabamos esperando **

**Ulrich: si , teniamos q estar todo el equipo para poder empesar**

**Aelita: bueno jaddy toma asiento y procedamos**

**Jaddy: ok**

**Jeremy: bueno , como ya estamos todos , aelita me porias decir q paso en lyoko?**

**Aelita: bueno, cuando estaba en lyoko todo estaba normal al comienzo , nada fuera de lo normal,pero cuan do llegue a la torre no pude ingresar el codigo ps decia k lyoko iba a aser reconfigurado , y k el nuevo dueño iba a aser un nuevo virus llamado SLEP**

**Yumi: pero jeremy, no entindo?**

**Jeremy: k no entiendes yumi?**

**Yumi: Si es k Franz Hooper creo a lyoko y como unico virus a Xana, entonces como puede aber un nuevo virus?**

**Jeremy: weno ps eso abra k analizarlo **

**Jaddy:. Y que pasara con lyoko si ay un nuevo virus?**

**Jeremy: ps .. no se**

**Ulrich: Crees que aiga nuevos mounstros?**

**Odd: si es que ay mejor, ya lleva muho tiempo k estoy fuera de la accion.**

**Jeremy: Weno odd , no creo k el nuevo virus aga mounstros tan debiles como los de XANA**

**Aelita: si lo mas probable es que los aya mejorado**

**Ulrich: tienes razon**

**Odd: de todas maneras, los are pedazos!!!**

**Jeremy: odd no te apresures**

**Jaddy: weno , yo no c mucho de Lyoko , pero Jeremy no es mejor k vayas a la super computadora y la analizes?**

**Jeremy: wena idea, pero ya es tarde , ademas tengo k estudiar y estoy un poco cansado, mañana en la mañana después de clases iremos a la fabrica ok?**

**Yumi: em parece bn ¡ , jeremy dime k ora es?**

**Ulrich: son las 7.30 pm yumi**

**Yumi: ay chicos ya es tarde y tengo k ayudar a Hiroki con las tareas .. chau chikos **

**Aelita(abrazando a yumi) bye yumi!**

**Yumi(abrazando a jeremy): chau jeremy, de aki te llamo esk tengo un problema de matemática k no entiendo muy bn**

**Jeremy: ok**

**Jaddy(abrazando a yumi ): chau primita!!! Cuidate muxo!!! Me saludas a mis tios y a Hiroki , kisa mas tarde voy x ahí ¡!**

**Yumi: ok , primita cuidate y duerme bn**

**Jaddy: lo are**

**Yumi(abrazando a odd): chau odd, (ablando vajito) odd kiero hablar contigo salgamos**

**Odd: vez ulrich ya te robe tu novia!!!**

**Ulrich: callate odd!!!, yumi te acompaño a tu casa!! Bye chicos**

**Yumi: chau!!!**

**YUMI , ULRICH Y ODD SALIERON D ELA HABITACIÓN:**

**Yumi: ulich, esperame un tok ok? Kiero hablar con odd**

**Ulrich: ok , mi amor te espero abajo**

**Yumi(besando a ulrich): ok, te kiero**

**Odd: yumi k kerias ablarme?**

**Yumi: keia preguntarte , k pork eres aasi con mi prima ah?**

**Odd: a k te refieres**

**Yumi: odd, la ilusionas , la tratas bn y luego la botas , no es justo**

**Odd: yumi ,entiende , yo kiero muxo a jaddy pero me gusta otra xica**

**Yumi : lo c , odd , pero no la ilusiones mas no kiero k sufra**

**Odd: esk..**

**Yumi: mira odd ella ya sufriodemasiado con la separación de sus padres, y eso tu lo sabes **

**Odd: lo c , yumi te prometo k al tratare mejor**

**Yumi: ams te vale**

**Odd: me amenazas?**

**Yumi: si!, weno bye odd**

**Odd: ok, bye**

**YUMI SE FUE AL PISO DE ABAJO AP NCONTRARSE CON ULRICH PARA K VAYAN JUNTOS SU CASA**

**Ulrich: yumi!**

**Yumi: ya esta ulrich, vamonos**

**Ulrich: ok**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10... LA PETICION

**AFUERA DEL CUARTO DE JADDY...**

**Odd (tocando la puerta): jaddy estas ahí**

**EN EL CUARTO DE JADDY SOLO SE ESCUCHABA UN HERMOSO tarareo ODD YA Q NADIE LE ABRIA ENTRO**

**Y SE KEDO PARADO ESCUCHANDO EL TAREREO DE JADDY , ELLA NO LO ABIA VISTO YA Q ESTABA DE ESPLADAS TRABAJANDO EN SU PC LA MUSIKA DE SU CANCIÓN**

**JADDY: ay por fin termine mi poema y la canción para el concurso k felicidad de seguro les ganamos a lso tontos d la banda de sissi Jaja , ay es al risa mas seka q e tenido , (poniendo la mano sobre una mejilla, y con un suspiro triste) q malo fue odd al decirme eso en al tarde, pero es mejor que lo olvide ahora solo me falta el titulo mm cual puede ser?**

**ODD COGIENDO DE LA CINTURA A JADDY Y BESÁNDOLA EN LA MEJILLA LE DIJO: Jaddy , disculpame no kise gritarte ni molestarte**

**Jaddy: ay odd me asustastes, tu sabes k cuando escribo kiero estar sola**

**Odd: pero solo vine a disculparme**

**Jaddy: ay odd( abrazandolo) yo nunca me voy a margar contigo xk te kiero muxo y mas bien disculpame a mi x ser tan cursi y dramatika**

**Odd: pero yo no acepto tan rapido las diculpas, te disculpo i me das algo**

**Jaddy: como k ¿**

**Odd: no se, as k vuele tu imaginación**

**Jaddy : jaja aver...**

**Odd: aver apurate**

**Jaddy: k tal si la prox canción la canto para ti**

**Odd: mmm y k mas**

**Jaddy: y entretengo a jeremy para k pases mas tiempo con aelita**

**Odd: eso me gusta pero sabes k em gustaria mas?**

**Jaddy:dime**

**Odd: k salieras conmigo oy kieres?**

**Jaddy(emocionada): pero claro me enkntaria**

**Odd: super tons te vengo a recoger**

**Jaddy: odd vinistes a verme solo para eso?**

**Odd: ay no me olvidaba, vamos al cuarto de jeremy ay información nueva de XANA**

**Jaddy: aahh ps vamos**

**Odd: ok Jeremy 2**

**Jaddy: pero pork jeremy 2???**

**Odd: pork jeremy solo piensa en su pc como tu!!!!**

**Jaddy: ay bueno en eso si tienes razon**

**Odd: y dime escribistes mas canciones aparte de esa k estabas tarareando**

**Jaddy: Odd jeremy nos esta esperando**

**Odd: ahh.. es verdad**

**Jaddy: vamos gatito**

**Odd: ok , pero no te olvides de la cita**

**Jaddy: sip**

**Odd: vamos**

**Jaddy: ya no ables... una carrera**

**Odd: ok, te ganare**

**Jaddy( en un tono triste): odd??**

**Odd: q?**

**Jaddy: le dijsites a aelita ... q la amabas??**

**Odd: no , no me atrevi**

**Jaddy(aliviada): aya **

**Odd: y pork?**

**Jaddy: no kisiera q hicieras una tontería**

**Odd: weno jad mejor vamonos**

**Jaddy:a ok **

**Odd llego primero a la habitación de jeremy y le dijo:**

**Odd: te gane te gane... aelita!**

**Jaddy: aelita?**

**Odd: ay zorry, esk...**

**Jaddy: no importa entremos**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12... LA PETICIÓN DE AELITA**

**ULRICH ACOMPAÑABA A YUMI ASU CASA MIENTRAS EN LA ABITACIOND E JEREMY...**

**Jeremy: weno xicos , no lso kiero votar pero tengo sueño!!**

**Jaddy: weno bye! Me ire a mi cuarto , k duermas bien jeremy**

**Jeremy: tu tambm jaddy!! **

**Aelita: jaddy es una niña dulce no lo creen?**

**Jeremy: si**

**Aelita: jeremy estas muy cansado?**

**Jeremy: si aelita, **

**Aelita: ahh ps entonces wenas noxes**

**Jeremy (besando a aelita): cahu aelita**

**Odd:; weno yo tambien me voy**

**Jeremy: chau odd!!!**

**ODD Y AELITA SALIERON DE LA ABITACION D JEREMY..**

**Aelita: odd y k planes para la noxe?**

**Odd: x?**

**Aelita: ps esk no tengo sueño, kieres salir a tomar un helado?**

**Odd(sonrojado): claro, ahora voy a mi cuarto y me cambio si?**

**Aelita: ok, yo voy a cambiarme**

**Odd: ok, nos encontramos en la maquina de cafes si?**

**Aelita: claro , dentro de 10 min nos vemos**

**Odd: chau aelita!!!**

**ODD Y AELITA SE FUERONA CAMBIARSE**

**EN LA HABITACIO N DE JADDY..**

**Jaddy: mm , k ropa me puedo poner!!!, k bonito sera ir con odd ¡! Es la primera cita k el me pide!!!! K ermozo**

**JADDY ABRIO SU CLOSED Y COMENZO A PROVAR CON K ROPA SE VEIA MEJOR ASTA K...**

**Jaddy: si! Esta minifalda a cuadros y esta blusa descotadita fucsia me veo muy linda,mm pero con k zapatos!!! Ay ya se me pongo est panti con mis zapatillas blancas! K bonita me vere para odd!**

**JADDY SE FUE A BAÑAR LO ASM RAPIDO K PUDO Y SE CAMBIO**

**Jaddy: weno ahora m toka el maquillaje..., mmm con el lapiz negro para ojos me vere bn y con el labial fucsia**

**JADDY SE MIRABA AL ESPEJO , ESTAB TAN FELIZ , LA PROBRE NO SABIA LO K LE ESPERABA**

**Jaddy: weno termine ire a la maquina como kede con odd**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ODD..**

**Odd: ya me decidi!!!... me pondre mis jins azules con mi polo morado y mis zapatillas blancas y mi casaca , se me ve tan bn todo para mi ermoza aelita!!!**

**ODD NO PARABA DE MIRARSE AL ESPEJO ADULANDOC EL MISMO LO GUAPO K SE VEIA**

**EN EL CUARTO DE AELITA**

**Aelita: weno , ceo k con este pantalón a cuadritos y con este top me vere bn y n el cabello solo me pondre un moñito **

**EN LA MAQUINA DE CAFÉ**

**Jaddy: mm odd se demora demasiado**

JUSTO ENE SO LLEGO AELITA 

K PASARA JADDY Y AELITA SE ENCONTRARAN? ODD A KIEN ELIJIRA JADDY O A AELITA


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 14... JADDY Y JEREMY SERA?

**EN EL 2 PISO DE KADIC**

**Jaddy (llorando) no es justo!!!! No es justo!! El dijo k saldria conmigo!! La odio... la odio!!!**

**CUANDO ALGUIEN LA ABRAZO...**

**Jaddy: odd?**

**Jeremy: acaso me huelen los pies para k me confundas?**

**Jaddy (risa seca): jaja**

**Jeremy: k paso Jaddy a quien odias?**

**Jaddy: a nadie, solo a mi misma x seguir engañándome k odd siente algo x mi**

**Jeremy: pero el si siente algo x ti**

**Jaddy: no...!!! No es verdad!!!**

**Jeremy: tranquila... desahogate**

**Jaddy abrazo a Jeremy y lloro en su pecho x 10 min.**

**Jaddy: Jeremy...**

**Jeremy (tono suave): k pasa?**

**Jaddy: tú no estabas cansado?**

**Jeremy: si, pero se me quito el sueño**

**Jaddy; ah**

**Jeremy: ay estas bien?**

**Jaddy: maso menos**

**Jeremy: ahora si dime con quien ibas a salir?**

**Jaddy :con odd**

**Jeremy: y k paso?**

**Jaddy: ps el no pudo salir**

**Jeremy: ah, con razón estabas tan molesta**

**Jaddy: cambiemos d tema si Jeremy?**

**Jeremy: OK, Jaddita, ... pero dime**

**Jaddy: k Jeremy?**

**Jeremy: porque simplemente no vas a su cuarto y lo animas?**

**Jaddy: es que...**

**Jeremy: es que k?**

**Jaddy: ...**

**Jeremy: mira ya c lo k aremos anda a buscar a odd y yo voy a buscar a aelita y podemos salir los cuatro **

**Jaddy: no!**

**Jeremy: xk no**

**Jaddy: Jeremy, Aelita debe estar cansada x el viaje ,a demás no tenia tantas ganas de salir, porque tengo k terminar algunos arreglos de mi canción**

**Jeremy: así!, oie dime como vas con las canciones, cuantas as echo?**

**Jaddy: e echo 2**

**Jeremy: me las enseñas?**

**Jaddy: claro, vamos a a mi cuarto y ay las vez, depaso me podrías ayudar **

**Jeremy: ok, vamos a tu cuarto, pero antes (sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo) toma .. secate las lagrimas**

**Jaddy: gracias Jeremy, eres muy tierno**

**Jeremy: weno jaddy , vamos atu cuarto**

**Jaddy: ok**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO...13 LA DESILUSIÓN

**JUSTO ENE SO LLEGO AELITA**

**Aelita: ola jady! K aces aki**

**Jaddy: ola , espero a alguien y tu?**

**Aelita: ay ps espero a odd, esk ire a tomar un helado con el**

**Jaddy: k???? Con odd??**

**Aelita: si ,e sk jeremy estaba muy cansado**

**Jaddy: ahh, si si loc**

**Aelita: pero dime! A kien esperas**

**Jaddy: ps...**

**ODD DE LEJOS VIO K JADDY Y AELITA ESTABAN CONVERSANDO EN LA MAQUINA DE CAFÉ**

**Od: pero k cabeza tengo dios! Me olvide d2 jaddy! **

**EN ESO..**

**Aelita: odd!! Ven!**

**Odd: a.. ah.. ola jaddy**

**Jaddy(triste con los ojos lloroso): ola odd**

**Aelita: pero jaddy , xk t pones asi? Estas toda llorosa**

**Jaddy: no , no es nada esk como k m kiere dar gripe**

**Aelita: ay es mejor k te abriges, pero y k pasara con tu cita?**

**Jaddy: es mejor k em vaya mi cuarto**

**Aelita: y tu cita?**

**Jaddy: no creo k le importe k me vaya no odd?**

**Odd: ahh.. ps ... creo**

**Jaddy: weno bye, ke les vaya bien en su cita**

**Aelita: gracias**

**Odd(pensando) "como me pude olvidar de jaddy, estuve tna distraido con aelita ahora k ago?"**

**Odd: aelita?**

**Aelita: dime odd**

**Aelita: nada .. vamonos ya**

**ODD Y AELITA FUERON A LA HELADERIA**

**EN LA CASA DE YUMI...**

**Yumi: ulrich gracias x traerme asta mi casa**

**Ulrich: para mi este es un honor**

**Yumi: gracias**

**Ulrich: weno bye**

**Yumi: ulrich espera**

**YUMI BESO Y ABRAZO A ULRICH**

**Ulich: gracias yumi , bye tkm!!!**

**Yumi: chau , yo tambien te kiero**

**ULRICH REGRESABA A SU CASA CUANDO VIO A ODD Y AELITA CAMINADO POR LA ACERA MUY FELICES**

Ulrich: k raro? Odd y aelita??? Es mejor k le pregunte mañana oy estoy cansado 


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 14... JADDY Y JEREMY SERA?

**EN EL 2 PISO DE KADIC**

**Jaddy (llorando) no es justo!!!! No es justo!! El dijo k saldria conmigo!! La odio... la odio!!!**

**CUANDO ALGUIEN LA ABRAZO...**

**Jaddy: odd?**

**Jeremy: acaso me huelen los pies para k me confundas?**

**Jaddy (risa seca): jaja**

**Jeremy: k paso Jaddy a quien odias?**

**Jaddy: a nadie, solo a mi misma x seguir engañándome k odd siente algo x mi**

**Jeremy: pero el si siente algo x ti**

**Jaddy: no...!!! No es verdad!!!**

**Jeremy: tranquila... desahogate**

**Jaddy abrazo a Jeremy y lloro en su pecho x 10 min.**

**Jaddy: Jeremy...**

**Jeremy (tono suave): k pasa?**

**Jaddy: tú no estabas cansado?**

**Jeremy: si, pero se me quito el sueño**

**Jaddy; ah**

**Jeremy: ay estas bien?**

**Jaddy: maso menos**

**Jeremy: ahora si dime con quien ibas a salir?**

**Jaddy :con odd**

**Jeremy: y k paso?**

**Jaddy: ps el no pudo salir**

**Jeremy: ah, con razón estabas tan molesta**

**Jaddy: cambiemos d tema si Jeremy?**

**Jeremy: OK, Jaddita, ... pero dime**

**Jaddy: k Jeremy?**

**Jeremy: porque simplemente no vas a su cuarto y lo animas?**

**Jaddy: es que...**

**Jeremy: es que k?**

**Jaddy: ...**

**Jeremy: mira ya c lo k aremos anda a buscar a odd y yo voy a buscar a aelita y podemos salir los cuatro **

**Jaddy: no!**

**Jeremy: xk no**

**Jaddy: Jeremy, Aelita debe estar cansada x el viaje ,a demás no tenia tantas ganas de salir, porque tengo k terminar algunos arreglos de mi canción**

**Jeremy: así!, oie dime como vas con las canciones, cuantas as echo?**

**Jaddy: e echo 2**

**Jeremy: me las enseñas?**

**Jaddy: claro, vamos a a mi cuarto y ay las vez, depaso me podrías ayudar **

**Jeremy: ok, vamos a tu cuarto, pero antes (sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo) toma .. secate las lagrimas**

**Jaddy: gracias Jeremy, eres muy tierno**

**Jeremy: weno jaddy , vamos atu cuarto**

**Jaddy: ok**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 15... LA CANCION**

**JADDY Y JEREMY LLEGARON AL CUARTO DE JADDY ENTRARON...**

**Jeremy: guauu.. Es la primera vez k entro a tu cuarto!**

**Jaddy: si, es lindo no?**

**Jeremy: si? Chévere**

**Jaddy: Jeremy siéntate en mi cama , mientras prendo mi PC , para costarte las canciones**

**Jeremy: ok, tu cama es muy suave**

**Jaddy: si**

**Jeremy: puedo probarla? Es k al muy es dura**

**Jaddy: claro, aprovecha mientras mi PC prende**

**Jeremy: ok **

**Jaddy miraba a jeremy echado y recordaba la tantas veces k odd y ella la pasaban juntos en su cuarto escuchando música**

**Jeremy: y prendió?**

**Jaddy: si, ahora busco el archivo y ya**

**Jeremy: OK, no te apures ¡!!! XD**

**Jaddy: ok**

**Jeremy :ya?**

**Jaddy: ya esta, mira esta es la letra**

**Jeremy: mmm, Jaddy no soy bueno para leer música, mejor cantaba si?**

**Jaddy: OK**

**Jeremy: adelante**

**Jaddy: la canción se llama Ya Nada Queda**

_Puedo oír tu voz_

_Diciendo el adiós_

Destruyendo toda la ilusión 

_Ya no quiero hablar_

_Ni quiero pensar_

_Ni siquiera puedo imaginar_

_K al fin de iras de mi lugar_

_Sí ay alguien más_

_No puedo, ni pensar_

_Que..._

_Ya nada queda_

_Se fue nuestro amor_

_Las calles desiertas_

_Sin luz, sin sol_

_Se fue el calor de amarte_

_Ya nada queda de nuestro amor_

_Miro y aya no estas_

_Ya no hay con quien hablar_

_Cae la lluvia y ya no queda más_

_Puedo recordar_

_En aquel lugar_

_Cuando nos miramos al pasar_

_Sin ti no hay más_

_Solo el final_

_Sin ti no ay mas_

_Solo quiero llorar_

_Y es que_

_Ya nada queda_

_Se fue nuestro amor_

_Las calles desiertas_

_Sin luz, sin sol_

_Se fue el calor de amarte_

_Ya nada queda de nuestro amor_

_Aun puedo sentirte_

_Aun puedo soñarte_

_Aquí tú en mi mente_

_Ser de ti amor... _

_Tus besos me abrazan_

_Tus manos cerca de mí... ah_

_na nana na nana na nanana_

_A nanana na nana nana nana nanaaaa._

_Uuuuuuu_

_Mmmmmmmm_

**Jaddy mientras cantaba botaba alguna lagrimitas**

**Jeremy: esta muy hermosa tu voz**

**Jaddy: gracias**

**Jeremy: se la dedicases a odd no?**

**Jaddy: yo... a... no... Es que...**

**Jeremy: jaja, te sonrojaste**

**Jaddy: ay Jeremy no te miento PS es verdad me inspire en el **

**Jeremy: ya lo sabia, oie Jaddy cantas muy bien!**

**Jaddy: gracias**

**Jeremy: puedes hacer una canción para Aelita? es que quiero cantársela en el concurso**

**Jaddy: OK, pero tendrás k ayudarme**

**Jeremy: OK, sabes Jaddy tu cama es muy suavecita**

**Jaddy: jajaja , si lo mismo dice odd**

**Jeremy: odd ha venido musas veces a tu cuarto no?**

**Jaddy: si, conoce cada rincón de mi cuarto**

**Jeremy: ah, y d seguro ya a usado tu cama**

**Jaddy: si, cada vez k viene se echaste se queda dormido**

**Jeremy: jajaja**

**Jaddy: ya sabes como es odd**

**Jeremy: si PS, **

**Jaddy: bueno Jeremy, haber dime de k quieres k se trate la cancion, k mensajes quieres k tenga?**

**Jeremy: k diga k la amo, k la quiero, todo sobre Aelita**

**Jaddy: ay Jeremy pero tienes k dar la idea, sino la canción sonara a si**

**Jeremy: ya c y si e casi?**

**Jaddy: como?**

**Jeremy:**

**Aelita... te amo!!1**

**Aelita, Aelita... Aelita!!!**

**Aelita t quiero!!!**

**Jaddy: jajaja, eres tierno, pero no creo que le guste**

**Jeremy: si lo ce, supongo k también me enseñaras a cantar mejor**

**Jaddy: claro Jeremy**

**Jaddy: mira Jeremy que tal si después de clases, y después de k vayas a la fabrica nos vamos al bosque a hacer la canción si?**

**Jeremy: OK**

**Jaddy: entonces hasta mañana**

**Jeremy: ay Jaddy un rato mas PS si?**

**Jaddy: OK, solo 20 min.**

**Jeremy: OK**

**Jaddy: pero antes de eso, sal de mi habitación mientras me pongo la pijama si?**

**Jeremy: OK **

**JEREMY SALIO, JADDY SE PUSO SU PIJAMA, WENO AUNK NO PARECIA PIJAMA ELLA DECIA K SI**

**Jaddy: ya entra**

**Jeremy: wow... esa es tu pijama?**

**Jaddy: k tiene de malo?**

**Jeremy: es que no creía k usar unos bóxer fucsia y un top negro era pijama**

**Jaddy: ay, es que ace calor,asi yo asi duermo**

**Jeremy: O.O luces muy bien, demasiado**

**Jaddy: jaja, ay Jeremy voy a apagar la PC OK?**

**Jeremy: OK. Mientras yo pensare en la letra con los ojos cerrados y echado en tu cama si?**

**Jaddy: si claro**


End file.
